Convergence
by grieving-pln
Summary: Taking place Post-Canon, February 1989, a 45-year-old Ennis del Mar is visited by a grown Bobby Twist. Bobby brings Ennis a gift. This vignette was originally written as part of a much larger Post-Canon/MO!Ennis story posted on my Livejournal. The full story is complete. This vignette stands well on its own, so I thought I would share it. Enjoy.


**Convergence**

It was well into February before Ennis got word of John Twist's passing. The news came by way of a phone call from a young man he'd never met, but had heard about on many occasions. The call came early one Saturday morning just as Ennis was getting ready to head over to the ranch. He paused at the door and stared at the annoying contraption ringing on the wall, then stomped across the floor and grabbed the phone hard.

"Whut…" he grumbled.

"Uuuhhh…"

"Whoever you are, you got two seconds, then I'm hangin up."

"G'mornin," the caller started again. "I'm tryin to find a Mr. Ennis del Mar. Do I have the right number?"

"Whudduya want with him?"

"Uuuhhh…"

"Boy, you say that one more time and I swear…"

"Name's Robert. Robert Twist. Everybody calls me Bobby though, which is fine by me." His words came out in a rush. "Mr. del Mar knew my daddy, and my grandparents too."

Ennis gripped the wall hard, laying his head against his hand. He gulped audibly and nodded, as though the young man at the other end of the line could see him. "That's me…." he said, "how'd you get this number?"

"Mr. del Mar, you're listed in the phone book."

"Oh…" Ennis reached for one of the kitchenette chairs and sat down heavy.

"I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time," Bobby continued, "but wanted to let you know my granddaddy passed away a few weeks back."

"Oh…" Ennis repeated, not entirely surprised by the news of the death, he just hadn't given any thought to how he'd be informed. "Sorry to hear that. Thank you for lettin me know."

"I've been up here at the old ranch for the past few weeks seein to arrangements. Granddaddy left ever'thin to me, such as it is. Surprised, I guess, given how I never even met the man. But there ain't nobody else. No other family. So I'm here takin care a things."

"Hmmm…" Ennis was at a loss. He was about ready to say goodbye and wish the young man well, but Bobby continued talking.

"So, as I was sayin, granddaddy left things for me to get in order. Too late for the ranch, unfortunately. Two-mortgage place, deeper in debt every year. He was so far behind on the payments, the bank was already in the process a takin it from him when he died."

"Sorry to hear that…" Ennis repeated, shaking his head sadly.

Bobby sighed, continued on, "I've sold off the animals to one a the neighbors, the only one who's still thrivin. The whole damn place is a ghost town, if you ask me. Can see why my daddy wanted outa here, just so empty a life." Bobby paused, "so…empty."

Ennis grunted his affirmation and continued listening respectfully. Bobby's first-visit assessment so closely matched his own.

"Mr. del Mar…"

"Call me Ennis."

"Ennis…" Bobby paused again, drawing a deep breath. "I'm fixin to finish up here today, then I'll be drivin back home tomorrow. Leavin' at first light. Was wonderin if I could stop in Riverton before headin back to Texas. Sure would like to meet you. My grandma wrote me last year, just a few months before she died. Told me all about you, how you'd been helpin out around the place a few times a year…ever since daddy…well…you know…" Bobby coughed hard, still struggling with the memories of his father's death. "Grandma wrote what a great help you were to the both a them, and how you'd been such a good friend of my daddy's." Bobby paused a moment more before continuing on a little more quietly. "Think I remember him talkin about you once or twice…you're the buddy he'd go fishin with. Ain't that right?"

Ennis coughed and cleared his throat before answering with a considerable amount of strain. "That's right…" his voice caught.

"Got somethin here with me, somethin I brought from home. Belonged to my daddy." There was no judgment in Bobby's tone. If anything, he almost sounded relieved that Ennis was indeed who he thought he was. "I think maybe you should have it. I'd like to bring it to you, if that's okay?"

Ennis grew noticeably warm, despite the winter weather. A thin line of sweat broke out along his hairline. He hesitated for so long without response, Bobby thought they'd been disconnected.

"Mr. del Mar? Ennis? You still there?"

"Uuuhhh…yeah, still here," Ennis practically wheezed the words, so tight was his chest.

"It'll be alright then? I'll stop by tomorrow? Just need your address, if that's okay?"

Ennis gave Bobby the address, his voice echoing in his head as he spoke, as though from across the room.

"Thank you, sir." Bobby sounded like he was smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then. Goodbye." Ennis hung up the phone but remained in his chair. He didn't move for so long, he actually forgot he'd been on his way out the door when the call had come in. He was brought out of his reverie by a light rap on the front door and Mitch opening it and poking his head inside.

"Hey, you alright? Thought you was takin off?"

Ennis stared without answering, didn't even get up from his chair.

"_Fuck…"_ Mitch stepped inside and closed the door quickly behind him. He was beside Ennis in an instant. "You okay? Are you sick? You don't look right." Mitch hunkered down beside the chair and made motion to lay his hand on Ennis' forehead.

Ennis pushed the hand away, aggravated. "Stop that. I'm fine."

"Don't look _fine_. Look like you about ready to pass out." Mitch glanced at the long phone cord, twisted and hanging close to the chair. "Were you on the phone just now? You get a call?"

Ennis nodded.

Mitch pulled up the other kitchen chair, sat down, and leaned forward. "What's goin' on? You get some kind a news? Family alright?" Mitch felt a knot start to grow in his stomach, the mere thought of anything happening to Ennis' girls immediately making him feel sick.

Ennis shook his head and laid a hand on Mitch's thigh. "Family's fine."

"Then why you look like you seen a ghost?"

"Got a call."

"That much I figured out."

Ennis glared.

"Sorry…" Mitch reached over, squeezing Ennis' shoulder.

"Got a call," Ennis started again, breath low and raspy, "…from Jack's son, Bobby."

Mitch's eyes grew wide.

"He wanted to let me know that Jack's old man died a few weeks back. I knew he wasn't lookin' too good last time I saw him. Not surprised, I s'pose. I reckon it was time." Ennis lowered his head in a moment of quiet reflection for the hardened man who'd lived a very hard life.

Mitch continued to rub Ennis' shoulder.

"Bobby's up there right now in Lightning Flat, takin care a things."

Mitch nodded, questioning quietly, "how'd he know to call you?"

"Jack's mama wrote him about me last year sometime, shortly before she passed on."

"Oh…" Mitch grasped Ennis' hand still laid across his thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Is he up there handlin things all on his own?"

Ennis nodded. "He's a grown man now. Sounds like he's got ever'thin under control. Got it all done. Headin out tomorrow." Ennis sighed, blowing his breath out hard. "Wants to stop by before he heads back to Texas."

"Really?"

Ennis nodded. "Leavin' early, he said. Probably be here by noon."

"Wow. You never met the boy before, right?"

"That's right." Ennis nodded again. "Saw a picture one time, though. Jack had it in his wallet. Musta been back in '72 or '73…somethin like that. Cute little hellion. Had a smile just like his daddy."

"Probably still does. How old is he now?"

Ennis furrowed his brow, thinking back to conversations with Jack that had included ages of their children. "Twenty-two, I'm guessin." Ennis narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Yep, that sounds about right. Twenty-two, I'd say."

"You need me to make myself scarce tomorrow?"

Ennis sighed and shook his head, shrugged, didn't quite answer.

Mitch leaned over and grasped the back of Ennis' head, latching on to the graying curls. He pulled the man a little closer, kissing him on the temple. "Let me know what you need, okay?"

Ennis nodded and turned, acknowledging Mitch's supportive words. "Thank you."

Mitch slid his hand to Ennis' cheek, stroking it once before leaning forward and kissing him once more. "I gotta take off. Got a ton a stuff to do at the store. You still plannin on workin at some point today?" he teased. "Or you just gonna let that sonuvabitch foreman fire your lazy ass."

"_Fuck!"_ Ennis glanced at the clock and jumped from his chair. "Dammit, shoulda been there already."

Mitch stood as well. He grabbed Ennis and hugged him hard. "Relax, would ya? Just teasin you. You honestly think that man could run the place without you? You're the hardest workin man he's got. And he knows it."

"I doubt that." Ennis frowned, but he grabbed Mitch appreciatively, returning the embrace, then smacked the man's ass for good measure.

"Hold that thought for later, cowboy." Mitch chuckled. "We're both late."

"True enough."

"See you later, darlin." Mitch made his way to the door. "Want me to pick up some a that chicken you like for supper?" He paused at the door, turned and smiled.

Ennis nodded. "Sounds good."

Mitch winked. ~~~

Sunday morning dawned crisp and cold. An Alberta Clipper had blown all night, a howling winter wind bitter enough to freeze eyeballs in sockets. But the wailing squall left behind in its wake one of those beautiful, crystal-blue, mid-winter days one rarely sees and never forgets. With not an iota of moisture in the air, the heavens were a pristine azure, settling the temperature to hover right around ten degrees, with a valiant sun stubbornly gracing the sky all morning, doing its best to warm things up, albeit with only moderate success.

The men rose early, as they did every day of the week, and ate breakfast together in the cozy little kitchen of the main house. Ennis was even quieter than usual, barely speaking as they made eggs and bacon and pancakes together. Few words were necessary, their routine down to a practiced and perfected science.

Mitch remained quiet as well, watching Ennis closely, noticing the appearance of the tell-tale nervous twitch above the man's left brow, always present whenever Ennis was more tense than usual.

Halfway through his second round of pancakes, Mitch scooted his chair all the way around the table until it was just a few inches away from Ennis' leg. He gave it a squeeze, then kept on eating.

Ennis gave an appreciative grunt without looking up, then resumed eating as well.

After breakfast, they cleaned up together, then Ennis muttered a solemn, _"gonna go for a drive"_ and he disappeared for a time, not offering a location, nor asking Mitch to join him. He returned home by late morning, looking a little more relaxed, but not by much.

"You holler if you need anythin. Okay?" Mitch offered sincerely.

Ennis nodded, then squeezed Mitch's shoulder in thanks. "I gave him the address. Shouldn't have any trouble findin the place. You might see him arrive before I do."

"I'll keep an eye out," Mitch assured.

Ennis exited the kitchen and walked across the yard to wait for Bobby in the little home out back.

Mitch stood at the door and watched for a moment, feeling concerned and uneasy on Ennis' behalf. He closed the door slowly and retreated to his home-office, busying himself with tedious paperwork to take his mind off the apprehensive expression Ennis had worn all morning.

He heard the truck approaching before he even got up from his desk. Diesel, F-150, extended cab, long-bed. Midnight blue and brand-spanking new, the truck still displayed the dealer plates. Mitch stood at the window and nodded his approval. _"Nice truck…the boy sure knows how to make an entrance." _

Ennis heard the approaching vehicle as well…the very moment it rounded the corner. He stepped outside and watched as Bobby parked the enormous truck by the curb. Upon exiting the cab, the young man stood on the sidewalk for a moment, looking up and down the serene street.

Even from a distance, the resemblance was striking. Ennis drew in a quick breath and swallowed hard as he stared at the youth standing on the walkway. Even if he hadn't been expecting Bobby's arrival, he would have known with one glance that this young man was Jack's son. A little over six feet tall with dark hair and blue eyes, he had the same build, the same stance, the same gait….and then the boy looked up and smiled…and the smile was the same as well, all teeth. Bobby lifted his hand and waved.

Ennis shook his head in awe of how anyone could look so much like another. He took a few steps forward on the drive and lifted his hand to return the greeting.

Bobby continued to smile and walked quickly towards him, his right arm extended to shake hands, his left hand holding a small package the size of a shoebox. "Ennis…" he spoke as he drew near, "pleasure to meet you, sir."

Even the voice was similar.

Ennis' heart beat a little faster as he took the boy's hand in his own and shook it firmly. He held on for an extra long moment as he studied the young man in front of him. He looked so much like Jack, it hurt to breathe.

"Good to meet you, Bobby," Ennis finally spoke, adding quietly, "nice truck."

"Thank you, sir. I'm mighty proud of it." Bobby continued to shake Ennis' hand as he turned to glance over his shoulder at the vehicle at the curb. "Just bought it right before I made the trip up here. Still got the dealer plates."

"You need to stop that _sir_ shit, okay?"

Bobby chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"C'mon, let's go inside." Ennis turned and led Bobby to the door, a strong feeling of nostalgia coming over him as he was struck even further by how much Bobby looked, sounded and even walked like his father.

"Mighty kind a you to meet me like this on such short notice. Appreciate it." Bobby stepped inside, with Ennis directly behind him. He started to move towards the living area as Ennis was closing the door. A few steps forward, and then he stopped abruptly, noticeably stunned as he stared across the room.

"_My god…"_ Bobby walked directly to the end table, stopped and stared. _"Shiiit…"_ he whispered. "That's my dad. He was so young." He glanced at Ennis as if to ask permission.

Ennis nodded.

Bobby reached down and picked up the photograph of his father. "I ain't never seen this one before. When was it taken?"

"Summer a '66. He was twenty-two."

"Same age I am now…"

"Hmmm…" Ennis stepped a little closer, gazing warmly at the photo, then glanced back up at the young man holding the picture. "Damn, you look just like him." The words were out before Ennis could stop them.

Bobby didn't seem to notice anything unusual in Ennis' tone, he was still too stunned himself by the resemblance in a picture he was seeing for the very first time. He finally looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I sure do." He chuckled softly, the resonating sound both a warm comfort and a searing knife. "Damn…" Bobby shook his head as he continued to gaze fondly at the photo. "Sure do miss him." He sighed as he set the picture back on the table.

Ennis stepped back and breathed deeply. "Somethin to drink?" he offered.

"Please."

"Coffee?"

"That works. Got a long drive ahead a me today."

"Fourteen hours…" Ennis added quietly, more to himself than to Bobby. He walked to the little kitchen and poured two cups of coffee.

"That's right." Bobby followed him. "I imagine the two a you talked about that drive often enough."

"True." Ennis handed over a steaming mug. "Heard about that bitch of a drive more than once…" he paused, nodded, "…but your daddy was always willing to do it, so's we could get together once in a while."

Bobby took a long swallow of the steaming brew. "This is good. Thanks." He turned and walked back to the living room, politely assessing, "nice place you got here."

"Thank you." Ennis walked to his chair, sat down. He motioned to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable, son. You must be tired, with all you had to take care of the last few weeks."

Bobby nodded, didn't argue the point. "Glad it's done. Not somethin I ever expected to be takin care of, but what choice did I have? Grandpa wanted me to be the one to do it. Wrote it down and everythin."

"Sorry to miss the service. Your granddaddy was a hardworkin man."

"It was a small gatherin. Just a few folks from town." Bobby stared at his cup, blew on the steam rising to meet his lips. "I get the feelin he was a private kinda man. Even though he lived there his whole life, he didn't get too close to folks."

"I think you're right."

Bobby sighed, looked up. "I suppose I wish I coulda known 'em a little better, both my grandparents. But it just never happened. Daddy never seemed to want to take me to visit 'em. Mama really didn't care one way or the other. Time just went by the way it does, and suddenly, daddy was gone, so then we didn't have any connection to them at all anymore." Bobby paused, then added, "although my grandma did continue to send me a card every year for my birthday, all the way up until last year." He smiled as he reminisced. "She always signed her cards _Grandma Roberta_. I liked that. Always thought it was kinda special when I was a little kid that her name was so much like my own. Made me wonder if that was the plan all along."

"I imagine it was." Ennis smiled, happy that Bobby had figured out on his own that he'd been named for his grandmother. "She was a good woman."

"Daddy didn't talk about his folks all that much." Bobby shrugged, then added fondly, "But I do remember he used to say that grandma made really good cake. The best. I remember that much."

"Cherry cake."

"Huh?"

"Cherry cake," Ennis repeated, nodding in agreement. "Was good. Very good. Had it a few times."

"Oh…" Bobby smiled, then continued to reflect. "Also seem to remember daddy sayin somethin about grandpa bein' a bullrider too when he was young. I'm afraid I broke that family tradition though," he admitted. "Never had no interest at all in the rodeo life. I think both mama and daddy were a bit surprised by that. Think they expected it to be in my blood or somethin. Neither one of 'em could believe it when I didn't even want to learn how to ride a horse."

"Well that just ain't right, son." Ennis remained deadpan.

Bobby laughed out loud.

Ennis' mouth twitched.

"Well, you'll be happy to know they put me on a horse anyway, and I ended up lovin' it.

"Good man."

Got a big beautiful chestnut back home, name a Gunner. Fast as lightnin." Bobby continued to chat and reminisce easily and comfortably, as if he'd known Ennis for years.

Ennis started to relax and breathe a little easier. He let Bobby carry the conversation for the most part, the young man having no trouble at all talking freely on a number of topics.

He spoke openly about himself, his mama, his part in the family business, the trust fund his mama's daddy had set up for him, his girlfriend, his education, his truck, not to mention how much he loved beer and hated peas…and on and on the young man talked, not once glancing at the box that he'd brought with him and set on the coffee table.

Ennis rose and refilled their coffee cups and still Bobby continued on comfortably, seeming to have an unspoken need to share with Ennis as much as possible, as quickly as possible. When he eventually paused at the end of his second cup of coffee, he finally glanced at the box and voiced the question Ennis had been expecting all along.

"How long you know my daddy?"

"Long time. Twenty years."

"You knew him before mama did."

"True enough, I did. Met when we was nineteen, herdin' sheep up on Brokeback."

Bobby raised his eyes at that. "I've heard that name before. Daddy mentioned it once or twice. Always got the feelin it was a place that made him happy. He'd smile when he mentioned it. It was only a couple a times, but I never forgot how pleased he looked."

"Was a good summer," Ennis spoke quietly, so softly, he could hear his heart pounding over the spoken words. "Your daddy was a good man. The best. And he was proud of you, son. You need to know that, if you don't know nothin else. He was mighty proud of you."

Bobby's expression changed, emotion hitting him hard and sudden. He breathed deeply. "Thank you…" he choked out. "I know he was. Know he was proud. But sometimes, it's still hard, not havin him around. Miss him so damn much."

Ennis nodded but couldn't speak for a moment, emotion rising in him as well. His throat constricted, as did his chest. He nodded a little harder.

Bobby seemed to understand. "You was good friends. My mama told me that much. So did grandma. And I guess I always knew about you from the time I was little. I knew daddy had a fishin buddy somewhere far away. That's all I really knew about you back then. You liked to fish and you lived with all the best mountains and streams. That's why daddy always drove here to see you. And he always came home happy," Bobby added with a nod, "he'd smile and talk a lot."

"More than usual?"

Bobby snorted. "Yep, you knew my daddy, all right."

Ennis breathed and chuckled.

"He was a talker. But then again, so am I. Guess I come by it honestly, huh?"

"That you do," Ennis agreed.

Bobby sighed and finally reached over and picked up the box sitting on the coffee table.

"I…um…brought somethin with me. Somethin I thought you might wanna have. Not sure. But I thought, maybe…" The boy paused and leaned forward a little, elbows on knees. "About a year or so after daddy died, mama wanted to move, said she needed a change. The house was drivin her crazy, I guess. Too many memories or somethin like that. The move was hard on me, my final year a high school and all. Nobody should have to move in the middle of their last year a school. Makes a mess of everythin." Bobby frowned.

"I imagine so."

"But it was mama's call. Was what she needed. She got rid of a lot a stuff. Needed to start over, I guess. There was times when I could hear her walkin the house at three in the mornin, pullin pictures off the walls, throwin things in boxes, takin stuff out to the trash…" Bobby let his words trail off for a moment. He grew pensive as he stared at the box in his hands, his fingers tightening around it. "This one mornin, when I was gettin ready for school, mama yelled at me to take the trash out from the kitchen before I left, so I did what she said. I usually do. But when I opened the outside trashcan to dump the kitchen garbage, I saw a bunch a stuff in there that belonged to my daddy. Made me feel so sick inside, like I was losin' him all over again. I walked to the side a the house and puked my fuckin guts out." Bobby shook his head, looked up, apologized, "Sorry…"

"S'okay…" Ennis nodded, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Bobby continued. "Mama even broke some a the stuff before throwin it out. Guess it made her feel better or somethin…I dunno…" he sighed. "This box here…" Bobby nodded downward to what he held in his hands, "…this box was stuffed under a broken rod and a smashed creel case." His chest noticeably shook as he took a deep breath with the memory. "I grabbed it and put it in my car without even lookin inside. Had no idea what was in it, but just felt like it wasn't s'posed to be in the trash. Went to school. Didn't even look inside 'til later." Bobby exhaled hard. "I'm glad I grabbed it when I did. I'm thinkin maybe this box oughta be with you."

Bobby rose and handed it to Ennis. His youthful hand shook as he released the rescued memories to the man. "Hope I haven't been outa line here." He sat back down and waited.

Ennis ran his hand along the lid, the beat of his heart pounding in his ears. He was vaguely aware of Bobby still talking quietly from across the room, but the sound was muffled, as though being carried forward from a great distance. He lifted the lid…

…the scents hit him first…warm and familiar, soothing and comforting…aging paper, flowery meadows, rushing streams, mountain sage. Ennis gasped, then breathed deeply...

Jack's old gloves, the harmonica, his first rodeo buckle…and the postcards, all of them, every single one from that first one sent in '67 to the second-to-the-last one sent in early '83, all there. Ennis' hand shook as he picked up the first one off the top. He remembered clearly how he'd felt the day he'd mailed it, the emotion rushing back as though it was yesterday. The simple sentiment forever imprinted upon his heart, he knew the words he'd see as he slowly turned the card...

_You bet. _

There they were, faded but readable. Two words, nothing more, for that'd been all he could think to write in that moment. Two simple words that said it all, nothing else needed. Ennis' eyes grew moist. He raised the card to his face and unashamedly breathed it in, his brain remembering the scent of Jack's hands as he inhaled the aging paper.

Ennis blinked hard as he lowered the card and carefully set it back in the box. They were all there, more than thirty, probably close to forty.

"He held on to them the whole time..." Ennis spoke in a hushed tone as he kept his head lowered, "…just like I did."

Bobby was smiling.

Ennis didn't notice for he hadn't looked up in several minutes.

He removed the entire stack from the box and then set the container on the floor. He simply held the postcards for a moment, feeling the weight of them, the thickness, the smoothness of the faded mountain scenes. He didn't look at them one by one, for that would come later. But he did look at the final one in the pile, the one from early spring of '83, sent when they were setting up their meeting for May. He smiled a little as he read what he'd written, having long since forgotten the exact words, but always remembering the sentiment attached...

_May looks good.  
Have five days.  
Should be warm.  
Got new chairs. _

_Ennis del Mar  
_

Ennis coughed several times, blinking rapidly as he blew his breath out hard, then finally looked up.

"Looks like I was right." Bobby sighed. "I figured since my daddy saved every one of them cards all those years, they sure as hell didn't belong in the garbage. Just had to figure out where they belonged."

"Thank you…" Ennis whispered.

Bobby nodded, satisfied.

Ennis looked down once more at all the items in the small box. "All these things was together like this? The gloves? The harmonica?"

"And the buckle too. Yep, just like that. They was all together. Had a big rubber band around the box. Think my daddy had those things together that way for a good long while."

"Damn…" Ennis sighed. "Sure do miss him…"

And the men talked and reminisced for a good twenty minutes more, Ennis recalling the tunes that Jack had played on the harmonica, while Bobby shared the songs his daddy used to sing in the bathroom. Ennis relayed stories about stubborn sheep and bad beans, and Bobby passed on tales about baseball games and favorite television shows.

They sighed simultaneously, knowing when they were done, having reached their emotional limit. Both men stood.

"Thank you," Ennis repeated.

"You're welcome." Bobby beamed as he crossed the room and extended his hand in farewell.

Ennis started to reach for the hand but then changed his mind and raised both arms stiffly, leaning forward to embrace Bobby in a semi-awkward hug.

Bobby went with the stumbling flow of it, stepping forward and returning the embrace and giving Ennis three requisite smacks on the back.

"Well, I best be goin." Bobby sighed as he stepped back. "Got fourteen hours a drivin' ahead a me." He smiled as he turned and walked to the door.

The innocent words resonated in Ennis' heart.

Memories flooded him, the good and the difficult, the distant and the lasting, all converged. But one memory in particular jumped to the forefront of Ennis' mind in that moment, grabbing him hard, not letting him be…the haunting memory of Jack driving all that way to see him, only to have to turn around and drive all the way back...

"_Wait…" _

Bobby turned.

Ennis walked to where Bobby stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You gotta be hungry, son. Drove all this way. Still got so far to go." Ennis took a deep breath. "How about I fix you somethin to eat? Hmmm? Rest a spell before you get back on the road. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good!"

Ennis nodded. "This way then." He left his hand on Bobby's shoulder and walked him outside, closing the door behind them. He inclined his head in the direction of the larger house. "We're gonna eat right over there," he said as the two of them started walking across the yard. "There's someone I want you to meet, good friend a mine…" Ennis paused, but only for a moment… "Your daddy woulda liked him."

"I'm sure you're right." Bobby smiled.

And as the men made their way across the yard to have lunch together in the main house, the heavens above them remained a beautiful crystal-blue, clear as far as the eye could see, not a cloud in the sky.


End file.
